


One For Six

by ineedhelplol



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Some OOC, i will go down w this ship, whydidiwritethis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelplol/pseuds/ineedhelplol
Summary: in which 6 stubborn prodigies fall in love with a red-haired angelbasically gom x kagami(fic under hiatus for now as im re-editing all chapters^^)





	1. defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of the games in first chap and where/when they took place  
> touou: wc  
> kaijo: practice match  
> shuutoku: interhigh  
> yosen: wc  
> rakuzan: wc
> 
> this fic is inspired by a fic i saw on fanfiction.net  
> i hope you enjoy this fic
> 
> ((note that everything thing said in the chapter is said in the anime))

All five of them thought they'd always be at the top, under the name of "Generation Of Miracles". 

All five of them thought that no one could ever pass them, no one could ever open the door, no one could ever have the right to be called under the same name as them.

Until one day when they met a certain someone with flaming hair and scorching red eyes, who'd completely shatter that belief.

* * *

 

 _"The_ _only one who can beat me is me"_ The blue-haired ace told that to himself since when he was in middle school with the rest. 

Aomine could still remember when he first met Kagami, he thought Kagami was a decent player, since he won Midorima and Kise and even got Kuroko to be his shadow. But when the blue-head played with the redhead on the court, Aomine thought Kagami's light was too dim and told him and Kuroko that their basketball will never win.

Well, he was wrong.

_Time's up! With a score of 101 to 100, Seirin High wins!_

As Aomine looked around the stadium blankly, he felt his ears buzz. He couldn't hear anything, not even the ear-deafening cheers and shouts coming from Seirin and the crowd. He just lost. As sadness overwhelmed him and tears threatened to fall, he felt, a bit, just a tiny bit of happiness in him. He'd never felt this feeling in a long time, being challenged on by someone, being beaten by someone, playing with someone whom he can play the hardest, playing with someone who'd never give up.

And that certain someone was Kagami.

He couldn't describe the feeling he had in his chest when he saw Kagami's face, when Kagami challenged him on again, he couldn't say anything at that moment except smile.

 

* * *

 

 100      :        98

Seirin             Kaijo

Kise could still remember the practice match, he felt numb as tears rolled down his cheeks when he lost for the first time, when he lost to someone who was not the Generation Of Miracles.

When he first met Kagami at Seirin, Kise thought he was just an amateur player who didn't know what he was doing. But Kise could tell something was in Kagami. After all Kagami got Kurokocchi to be his shadow and even got him to reject his request.

When Kise saw how he was "flying" in the air, how he never gave up even when he was going to lose, how he smiled when he played gives Kise all the more reason to want to play with Kagami again and again and again.

Kise always wondered what was it in Kagami that made Kurokocchi wanted to stay, but when he played with Kagami, Kise had an idea.

Although, there is something about the basketball idiot that makes Kise want to get closer to him but just don't know what.

 

* * *

 

 _'He piss me off'_ That was the first thing that Midorima Shintarou, Generation of Miracles' Number One shooter thought when he laid eyes on the redhead. Especially when the redhead wrote his name on his palm.

_Eighty-two to Eighty-one! Seirin!_

Midorima was shocked when Seirin won, afterall, he'd always believe in Oha Asa and came the hard way to know that it wasn't always accurate.

He always believed that landing a shoot faraway was more worth it than a dunk, but Kagami proved that wrong. Even if he did not do three pointers like Midorima did, his dunk even if worth two-marks, carried his team's wishes and his own as the ace.

He respected Kagami as both his rival and his friend. He didn't know what he was doing when he gave hints to Kagami during the practice camp, maybe out of fustration? He wasn't sure of the reason why. He respects Kagami for his will to fight for his teammates and give everything he has, like jumping against his three-pointers even though the redhead knows that he couldn't jump anymore.

Midorima hated to admit it but, he always enjoyed playing with Kagami. Besides from playing with his own former teammates in Teiko, he finds himself more tensed up and actually looking forward to a match that has Kagami playing in it. To be very honest, Midorima was disappointed when he did not get to play much with Kagami during the training camp.

The green-head do not know what was this feeling that he felt when he thought of Kagami, it was a feeling in his heart that he can't quite put his finger on.

 

* * *

 

The first time that Murasakibara met Kagami, he had an off feeling about him.

Firstly, his eyebrows were pissing him off, why the hell is it split in two? The purple-head wanted to see how long it was and of course the most reasonable and smartest thing to do at that moment was to rip it off.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Woah, so long."

"You- Are you even listening?!"

"Huh? Say what?"

Secondly, how dare he called him a coward.

'Nobody calls me a coward, maybe Akachin but never this double-eyebrowed guy. I'll show him by playing, and I'll crush him.' That's what Murasakibara had in mind when Kagami called him a coward running away.

" _You can't win against absolute height."_

" _It's so disgusting that I feel like puking. All these things you guys seek: hard work, guts, faith. I'll crush them all. Everything._ "

That's what Murasakibara always thought. He felt like laughing when he saw Kagami and Kiyoshi trying to overpass him. After all they were shorter than him. Basketball favours the tall, what could they have done? But, Kagami still managed to prove him wrong at the last minute by showing him that with teamwork and faith, you still could win.

_With a score of 73 to 72, Seirin High wins_

He lost. Murasakibara couldn't believe that he lost. Out of all things, he hated losing the most. He hates losing more than he hates not finding his favourite seaweed-flavoured chips in the store.

Although, he did feel happy playing with Kagami and seeing his smiling face. A part of him wanted to always see his face, forever, if possible. And Murasakibara just can't explain why a part of him felt that.

 

* * *

 

Akashi hates people who disobey his orders. He is the absolute after all. Sometimes Akashi is put into a test by people who disobeys him, and Kagami Taiga was one of them.

"In light of that display of grace, I'll forgive you this time. However, there will be no second chance. When I tell you to leave, leave."

Akashi said that and went on an explanation on how winning is everything and he's never lost before and he never will. 

_"In this world, winning is everything; winners are validated and losers are denied. Until now, I've never lost at anything, and I won't in the future. Since I always win, I'm always right. If you oppose me... I'll kill you, no matter who you are."_

That's what Akashi said and told himself to those who defied him, along with a bunch of other lines that basically sum up to: "I win, you lose. Know your place."

_With a score of 106 to 105, Seirin High wins the Winter Cup!_

'I've lost. It's the first time since the day I was born. So this is.... Defeat. How cruel... There is an inexplicable pain in my chest' Akashi thought to himself. Tears filled up his eyes as he congratulated Seirin for their victory. 

'Kagami Taiga... What a unique person' Akashi thought on the bus back to school. He couldn't think about anything else except for what happened in the game and most importantly, _Kagami Taiga._

The only thing that replayed in his mind again and again was how Kagami dunked the ball at the last few seconds, leading to Seirin's victory, how Kagami elegantly' did his Meteor Jam right above the Rakuzan captain's head, leaving him shocked and dumbfounded.

There was something about Kagami that made Akashi want to think more about him, want to play more with him, want to spend more time with him. Maybe it was his determination, maybe it was his bright smile, maybe it was how he stood up to him, maybe it was just Kagami.

As Akashi felt a fluttery feeling in his heart that he has never felt before when he thought of Kagami, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

It was something about Kagami Taiga that got his attention. He was loud, yet kind at the same time. Kagami had something that Kuroko missed from the moment everyone in Teiko grew stronger. Kuroko will admit, at first he was just using Kagami for the sake of proving to his former teammates that their basketball was wrong. But slowly, he also realized that Kagami was different, in a good way of course. Kagami has fun in playing basketball, most importantly, he _trusts_ him. 

He kind of reminded the blue-haired of his previous light. Like the ace, Kagami was always fired up when he knew he had strong opponents and Kagami also loves basketball as much as Aomine, but, the only difference was, Aomine became too strong.  So strong that he isolated himself, skipped practice and even came up with the line, " _the one who can beat me is me_ ". 

So did the rest of the team, everyone bloomed in talent and slowly they didn't trust each other anymore, instead, they trusted themselves. Everyone also thought that winning was everything. They do whatever it takes to win, and doesn't remember to have fun and work together. Kuroko was fine with that at first, as long as everyone were still friends and understood the importance of respecting the opponent no matter weak or strong. But slowly, even the respect on the court slowly vanished. 

It struck to Kuroko on the day his most important childhood friend quit basketball because of him. No, because of the Generation Of Miracles, because they were too strong. On the day, Kuroko looked at their backs, but, Kuroko couldn't see anyone except for 5 heartless players, he felt like he didn't even know them anymore.

He wanted to prove to the Generation Of Miracles that their basketball was wrong. And in order to do that, he needed to find a new light and he knew Kagami was the one.

Kagami was strong. He is Seirin's light and Kuroko truly believes it, he believe that the ace will do anything to carry his team's wishes and bring them to victory. Although, at times Kagami is foolish as well and Kuroko needed to remind him that he could not win alone. He did not want the past to repeat itself.

When Kuroko told Seirin the story when they were Teiko, after the story finished Kagami was the first to speak. Kuroko felt relieved at his words and he was genuinely happy with what he had now. He was sure this time that the past won't repeat itself, not with Kagami around.

_With a score of 106 to 105, Seirin High wins the Winter Cup!_

They won. He can't believe he did, he can't believe _they_ did. After all they had gone through together, their first defeat with Touou, their first victory with Kajio, they had finally taken what was theirs. 

Kuroko looks to Kagami and sees the brightest smile on his face, the same smile that appeared when Kuroko promised to be his shadow and make him the number one player in Japan. Kuroko looks around the stadium and sees the faces of the Generation Of Miracles, their faces painted with mixed feelings. Kuroko smiled. He finally did it. He finally shown his former teammates what he wanted from the start. He had finally shown them with the help of his light, his new light.

When Kuroko looks towards Kagami, he feels his heart flutter and his eyes glisten. What was this feeling? But at that moment of joy, as Kuroko makes his way towards Kagami, he just can't help but feel a smile slowly creeping up his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise for spelling/grammer/sentence structure mistakes
> 
> comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> thank you for readinng :)


	2. "help me im in love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for their lame chat names and chat aha bear w me the cringe please
> 
> akashi still call people by their first names

-1.02am

 

_**blondecopy** created group:help me im in love_

 

1.03am

_**blondecopy** added **invisibleshadow**_

_**blondecopy** added  **formlessblue**_

_**blondecopy** added  **prodigyshooter**_

_**blondecopy** added **purpletitan**_

_**blondecopy** added **redemperor**_

 

1.06am

**blondecopy** : help meeeee/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~

 **invisibleshadow** : What is it Kise-kun? It's 1 in the morning

 **blondecopy** : kurokochhhhhiiiiiii help meeeeeeeee i think im in love with kagamicchhiiiiiiiiiiiiヽ(*。>Д<)o゜

 **invisibleshadow** : What

 **prodigyshooter** : What

 **purpletitan** : wut

 **formlessblue** : WHAT?!?!?

 **redemperor** : Pardon me?

 **blondecopy** : its trueeeeee ive been thinking of him all nightttt（＞人＜；）

 **invisibleshadow** : But Kise-kun I like Kagami-kun, so please back off

 **redemperor** : Are you two joking? Taiga belongs to me. I am absolute. 

 **formlessblue** : Oi the three of you better stop joking around, Kagami is mine.

 **purpletitan** : neeehhh but minechin i like kagachin im sorry akachin but i like kagachin i wanna eat him

 **redemperor** : Don't be ridiculous Atsushi, Taiga is mine and I will be the one doing the eating.

 **formlessblue:** Oi Oi dont get cocky now I said Kagami was mine. 

 **blondecopy** : but i wanted kagamicchi firstttttttttttttttt(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

 **invisibleshadow** : I'm his shadow, he's my light. So he's mine. Like I said everybody back off.

 **prodigyshooter** : Fools.

 **blondecopy** : nehh midorimacchi you like kagamicchi too righttt^_~

 **prodigyshooter** : Stop speaking nonsense. I do not know anything about liking Kagami.

 **blondecopy** : stop lying midorimacchiiiii we know u like him~~~~

 **prodigyshooter** : I do not

 **purpletitan** : neeehhhhhh midochin stop lying everyone loves kagachin

 **prodigyshooter** : Maybe I do... But just a little.

 **redemperor** : Stop fooling around. I said that Taiga is mine and that is final.

 **i** **nvisibleshadow** : Akashi-kun I'm sorry but like I said Kagami-kun belongs to me.

 **redemperor** : Don't you dare defy me Tetsuya.

 **invisibleshadow** : What if I did.

 **blondecopy** : no fair! i was the one who liked kagamicchi first and now everyone is stealing him away from me (┬┬﹏┬┬)

 **invisibleshadow:** Kise-kun it was obviously me who liked him first and it'll be me who will be dating Kagami-kun

 **prodigyshooter:** Stop spouting nonsense Kuroko, I was the one who liked him first and he'll date me.

 **purpletitan** : no i was the one who wanted to taste kagachin first

 **redemperor** : Everyone shut up. Anyways I will be the one confessing to him first so he'll be mine.

 **purpletitan** : ehhhh akachin no fair ill be the one to confess first >:(

 **prodigyshooter:** You fools, it will obviously be me

 **blondecopy** : no one will be confessing before me (* ￣︿￣)

 **formlessblue** : So what if u all confess to him first, he'll accept none of you except me.

 **redemperor** : Don't be so sure to say that Daiki.

 **redemperor:** I'll be sleeping now and I will confess to Kagami first thing in the morning

_redemperor is now offline_

**prodigyshooter** : Not if I confess to him before you.

_prodigyshooter is now offline_

**purpletitan** : ill confess to kagachin first :<

_purpletitan is now offline_

**invisibleshadow** : Not if I do first.

_invisibleshadow is now offline_

**blondecopy** : NO FAIR!! i will confess to him in the most dashing way possible (╬▔皿▔)凸

_blondecopy is now offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay tbh i had no idea where this was heading, i changed the storyline like 4 times then decided on this :D
> 
> im sorry for the sudden opening and if any character was OOC :v
> 
> again thank you for reading :))) i hoped u liked it. :D


	3. feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kagami realizes his feelings for a certain rainbow headed group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap is quite short but i hope you'll enjoy :)

Kagami finally did it, he defeated the Generation Of Miracles.

But, he did it for a reason. In fact, two reasons.

The first was obviously to win for his team and achieve his dream of being the number 1 in Japan. As for the second, its quite difficult to explain actually.

It all started when he played with the group, whenever he did, he figured something was wrong.

There was always this look in their eyes that he noticed whenever he played against them, it looked something similar to broken light, at least that's what Kagami think it looks like. Maybe the bunch of rainbow heads didn't notice it but Kagami sure did. He even saw it in his own shadow's eyes, but he just didn't tell him as he figured that it may be a little weird and it could just all be his imagination. 

The light in their eyes would flicker whenever they look at the ball, their faces would change a little. Very little, so little that one could not see only if they paid close attention but somehow, Kagami noticed.

Because of those things, Kagami started to think that they may hate basketball, but at the same time, it doesn't make sense. Eventually, Kagami came to the conclusion that something must've happened when they were in middle school.

And, he was right.

Kagami never really knew the reason why until Kuroko told him what happened back in Teiko. As much as he hate to admit, he actually felt bad for them. Their strength actually backfired on them. 

They were too strong. Being strong in something is supposed to make you happy and proud, not make you feel sad and alone. But for them, their strength them feel like they wanted to become weaker instead and eventually gave up on even trying.

They believed that winning was everything and nothing else mattered.

Kagami thought everything would be fine if he'd beat them. But, he was wrong. No matter how much he beat them in basketball, he could still see the broken light. It was as if they lost something, like their feelings for the sport was torn between love and hate.

Each and everyone of them was different. If you were to ask Kagami to describe them, it would be extremely easy.

The ace of the team sometimes had that high and mighty attitude where he believe that the only one that could beat him was him. Midorima never relied on others but when winning was on stake, he would work with his teammates with no hesitation. Kise, despite having a extremely cheery and carefree attitude, will immediately change to another person when it meant winning for his team.

Murasakibara, was actually bored of the sport, but in truth, he actually loves it but he can't play all out because he would hurt someone for his massive size. And then there's their captain, Akashi.

Kuroko once told hm that Akashi had another personality, which Kagami met during the Winter Cup. There's something about the mighty midget that gave Kagami the chills ever since their first meeting, and oh their first meeting wasn't a good one. To sum up everything Akashi said it's just, "Im absolute and I always win".

And finally, his shadow, the phantom sixth man. Sometimes he would look at basketball and the GoM as if he was in pain. The Generation Of Miracles and his conversations on court about the past were already enough to prove to him that something really wrong happened. Kagami still remembers about the things that Kuroko described to him about Teiko and how he even hated basketball because of it.

Even if they didn't have a pleasant first meeting with Kagami, they were still his friends, and it's really heart wrenching for Kagami to see his friends like this.

To see his friends being trapped in their past and suffer because of the bad memories in Teiko

Kagami tried his best to cheer the 6 of them up, he played with them, he laughed with them pretending that he didn't see those sad, empty and broken eyes. He told himself that everything was okay and they'll be happy. He didn't see any improvements until recently. Everybody was laughing together and finally, Kagami couldn't see those eyes anymore. Kagami was elated. But he did have this fuzzy feeling in his heart whenever he was around the rainbow heads.

He didn't know what was the feeling and thought that it was happiness at first, happiness of him being able to get them out from their Teiko days. But slowly... He realized what it was, and the feeling was love.

At first, he tried to deny the feeling, after all it would be unrequited. He was in love with six people, six. How can one person date six people at a time? It's just impossible. But, as he hanged out with them more and more, he could no longer deny the feeling and in the end, he just decided to keep his feelings to himself and never let anyone know.

 

But little did he know that his feelings were about to be returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case if its confusing, the second reason why kagami defeated them is basically this whole chap
> 
> sorry if there are any spelling/grammatical errors
> 
> thank you for reading :)
> 
> all comments are appreciated !


	4. we're in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confessions with gom :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay first of all im sorry if this chap is cringey aha i tried my best to make it fluffy. its a bit ooc too depending on how you look at the characters i guess? 
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy :)

**_3.47am_ **

Akashi was the first. Maybe it was because he was the leader of the Generation Of Miracles so being the second or even last was unacceptable. And without needing to say, his confession was one of a kind. As Akashi had no experience on love before, he had "accidentally" woken up his Rakuzan team who was knowledgeable in romance to help him. And the only ones who were knowledgeable were Mibuchi Reo and Mayuzumi Chihiro.

The other two were completely wood when it came to love. Hayama took 4 long months to get Miyaji to be his boyfriend and the other didn't even have one.

Since Mibuchi was already currently dating Seirin's captain, Hyuuga Junpei, Akashi thought that he will know some advice for him to confess to Kagami. As for Mayuzumi, since he had read shojo manga before, he would be knowledgeable on how one confesses as well.

When Akashi informed the two of them at 12.30 in the morning of his plan, Mibuchi gladly agreed, stating that he would anything for his dear Sei-chan. But for Mayuzumi, Akashi practically had to bribe him with Love Live posters and body pillows for him to help.

They started planning at 1am on how to confess to Kagami. When everything was completed, Akashi was ready to head to Tokyo to confess to Kagami on his huge grey helicopter. Before he left, Mibuchi wished him the best of luck while Mayuzumi just scoffed and told him to be successful in courting Kagami or else their efforts would be wasted.

Akashi simply smiled and asked them not to worry before hopping on to the helicopter.

Kagami was sleeping peacefully when suddenly he felt the earth shake. Kagami was immediately awake but after a while, it stopped. 

Kagami thought to ignore it at first, but as time went on he slowly felt paranoid and eventually decided to go check the roof.

Upon reaching the roof, Kagami could hear music, and when he opened the door, he saw Akashi standing in the middle of the roof with a bouquet of flowers, Akashi, realizing Kagami's presence, immediately went up to him and handed him the bouquet.

"Taiga, you look extremely cute with that bed hair" Akashi said while smiling

"Uhhh thanks?" Kagami said, confused. Being the oblivious idiot that he was, he still had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Kagami Taiga," Akashi spoke smoothly, "I have been holding some strong affections for you and I came here in order to make you as my lover.

Kagami almost chocked on his saliva.

"L-l-lover?" Kagami stuttered.

"Did I pronounce it wrongly? Yes, I said lover."

Kagami stood there as the sentence repeated over and over in his head. He took exactly 24.549 seconds to react to it, Akashi has been counting.

"I-I-I-IDIOT!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING RIGHT NOW?" Kagami shouted, his face redder than his own hair.

Akashi only smiled even wider and said, "I want you, Kagami Taiga, to be my lover. I see that you are quite surprised. I will give you time to think. I expect a yes tomorrow." With that, Akashi left Kagami blushing deeply as he went back to Kyoto on his helicopter.

 

**_7.14am_ **

Next was Midorima. You can see Midorima from 3 blocks away, he was so goddamn obvious since he was dressed in a bear costume and held "i-love-you" balloons on one hand and on the other hand was a can of red bean soup. He had asked Takao for suggestions on how to confess to Kagami.

Firstly, at 5 in the morning, they went to check the lucky colour and item of the day for Leo. It turned out that the lucky colour was brown and the lucky item were balloons. Takao recommended Midorima to be dressed in a bear costume and hold balloons as a joke but he didn't expect Midorima to really do it.

Kagami almost entered the school gate when he heard shrieks of fangirls and laughter behind him. He turned around and he saw the number 1 shooter of _the_ Generation Of Miracles in a bear costume while holding balloons and red bean soup and blushing like a mad man. And he could see Takao holding up his phone and laughing as if he just saw the most hilarious thing in the world. 

"Kagami Taiga" Midorima spoke as if nothing ever happened, as if he wasn't wearing a bear suite, as if there was no one staring at them. He spoke while looking straight into Kagami's eyes. "I have come today to confess my feelings and ask you to be my lover." He said while still blushing furiously and handing Kagami the balloons and the can of red bean soup. 

Kagami was now blushing so hard as he tried to ignore his schoolmate's gazes. Takao was laughing so hard that he was already on the ground, clutching his stomach. Midorima, in his bear costume, looked down and said to Kagami, still blushing. " You made me do this so I expect a positive answer by tomorrow" Midorima said while he retreated to his cart.

"Takao, stop laughing and let's go."

"Wh-whatever you say sh-shin chan" Takao said while trying to catch his breathe.

The both of them left, leaving Kagami speechless standing at the school gate.

 

**_10.18am_ **

It was break time when Kagami laid on his desk, still trying to calm down from what has happened the whole morning. He thought he was fine until Kuroko suddenly came beside him and knelt down.

Kagami thought that he wouldn't have to worry about Kuroko giving him a confession as he didn't see Kuroko bringing anything fancy with him. Although that thought did make Kagami just a little bit disappointed.

"Kagami-kun"

"K-K-KUROKO? What are you doing? Get up!" Kagami said, flustered as all the attention in the classroom were gathered to them. 

"Kagami-kun, I'm sorry I don't have anything fancy but-" Kuroko stopped halfway while taking out a vanilla milkshake, a cheeseburger and a book full of poems. Handing them to him, Kuroko said with sparkling eyes, "Would you please date me?"  

"W-W-WHAT??" Kagami said while blushing to the tip of his ears, making the girls go "Aww" and the boys laughing.

"So, Kagami-kun, what is your answer?" 

"I-I-" Kagami was struggling of an answer when the teacher came into the class and "saved" his life.

 

_**2.34pm**  _

School had ended as Kagami and Kuroko walked back home together. Kuroko was staring at him the whole time, obviously waiting for an answer. Just when Kagami thought things couldn't get any worser, he saw a tomato coming out of the alley. Kagami thought his eyes were playing tricks on him and blinked a few times. But no, there was an actual living tomato infront of him and it had legs?

Kagami almost screamed when the tomato ran towards him and hugged him. Then the "tomato" undressed revealing a blonde model.

"KAGAMICCHI I LOVE YOU FROM HEAD TOMATOES!! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME." said Kise as he hugged Kagami with all his might. Kagami was covering his face as the blonde hair boy just shouted that in front of everybody on the streets. Now everyone were staring at them as if they had just committed a crime. 

Kise then pulled out a book from his back. "Kagamicchi, this is a limited edition of all my modelling photos and they're for you! I hope you like them-ssu"

Then Kise shouted, "SO KAGAMICCHI WHATS YOUR ANSWER?????" 

"GIVE ME SOME TIME TO THINK YOU IDIOT."

"Okay~" Kise said cheerfully.

 

**_3._ _07pm_ **

Kise, Kagami and Kuroko were walking when they heard a scream behind them. "BAKAGAMIIIII" It was Aomine's voice. 

Aomine ran up to Kagami and tackled him. "AHO WHAT ARE YOU DOING" 

"So um," Aomine started, "Uh I kinda love you now so uh go out with me I guess?" Aomine said while blushing heavily, he then took out a bouquet of roses from his back and gave them to Kagami. 

"AHO GET OFF OF ME FIRST" Kagami shouted as he pushed Aomine off of him.

After patting the dust off his pants, Kagami took the flowers and smiled, Aomine felt his heart leave his body. "Ah, and this is for you too, it's exactly your size" Aomine passed Kagami a pair of basketball shoes while scratching his head.

"J-just so you know I'm only doing this for you, you better give me a positive answer" Aomine announced.

"I-I'll tell you tomorrow" Kagami replied while blushing deeply.

"You'd better, since the only one who can date you is me" Aomine said while pointing at himself. He stood proudly under the sun thinking what he had said was cool while he didn't know that the other three were trying their very best to control their laughter.

 

**_5.37pm_ **

Kagami was at the train station and for some reason, Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima and Akashi were going to ~~stalk~~ send him home. They had met Midorima and Akashi on the way to the train station. Midorima and Akashi said that they just happened to "pass by" which was absolute bullshit to Kagami. But what could he say to them? After all nothing could stop them from doing what they want.

The train finally arrived and when the rainbow heads got on it, they heard a voice.

"Finally found you kagachin"

Kagami turned his head and saw a purple head sitting down in one of the seats.

"Oh kurochin, minechin, akachin, midochin and kisechin you all are also here." Murasakibara said while sending a knowing glance to all of them, ignoring them, he asked, "Nehh Kagachin,"

"Yes Murasakibara?"

"Would you please date me? I like kagachin too, more than the rest" Murasakibara said throwing a glance again to the rest of his former teammates

"W-W-WHAT??"

"I-if you date me, I will give you all my sweets and my maiubos" Murasakibara said looking away, red in his face. Kagami's heart raced a little. Murasakibara's confession was the cutest out of them all.

Kagami chuckled a bit then said, " Its fine, I won't finish them anyways, you can keep them." 

"T-t-then take this box of chocolates, I-I made them myself just for you." Murasakibara handed Kagami a heart-shaped box. Kagami can't help but laugh. He opened the box and ate one piece. His eyes widened, the chocolate tasted delicious. 

Kagami smiled as he said, "This is delicious, thank you" Murasakibara blushed deeper. Kagami then gave Murasakibara a hug, earning a jealous look from the rest who had all been completely forgotten.

"I'll give all of you an answer tomorrow." Kagami said as he looked back to the rest when the train had reached his station.

"Uh, see you all tomorrow then" Kagami smiled to the group as he got down of the train. The smile that Kagami gave was like an angel had descended down from the heavens.

The rainbow heads sighed dreamily before heading back to each of their houses.

\--

When Kagami reached home, he placed all of the gifts he got on the table. He sat in the couch and pondered who he was going to choose. Choosing one of them to date was like choosing one of his family members to kill. He couldn't choose. He loved all 6 of them the same. What was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thAnk you for readinggg and i just wanted to clear up some things also forgive me for my spelling n grammer mistakes if i have any,,,
> 
> 1) for akashi's part lets just all pretend that kagami's roof was big enough to fit everything okAy :^)  
> 2) for midorimas part, the lucky colour of leo was actually brown today on 6/12/2017 and i just made up the lucky item part  
> 3) unless u didnt get the puns used for kise's part: I love you from head to-ma-toes  
>  
> 
> tell me if you liked it ^^


	5. we'll make it work out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh im sorry for the late chapter im extremely busy these days but i managed to find time to write and post^^ 
> 
> im sorry if this one seems short but nevertheless i still hope you'll like it ^^

Kagami sighed as the Generation Of Miracles followed him into his house. he had spent the whole night thinking about who to choose and couldn't come to an answer, in the end he made a decision to reject all of them.

He thought about how he was going to tell this to them, he looked behind him and smiled at Aomine bickering with Kise on who was better at English and whined when Kuroko said that they were both bad and there is no point in comparing. Akashi were looking at the three of them with a fond smile while Midorima muttered "fools"under his breath. Murasakibara was just munching on a packet of chips.

Kagami couldn't help but smile. Aomine and Kise perfectly fit under the category of "Masters in court, idiots out." Scratch that, all 6 of them did. He had been completely shocked when the 6 of them confessed to him. He had never expected for them to return his feelings so he never had to think of the one fatal problem: There was 6 of them and 1 of him.

He had spent the whole night thinking and the only way out was to date all 6 of them at the same time. But it was clearly unfair for the rest so he cleared the thought, plus, how can six people date one? They all settled on either the couch or the floor. Fortunately, Kagami's house was extremely big and spacious, since his team and the rainbow heads kept on "visiting" his house.

"So," Akashi started, "What is your choice, Taiga?" Everyone turned to Kagami. Some of them even blushed a bit, hoping it would be them that Kagami choose. All 7 of them had never came through this topic called 'love' It was like you just hit your puberty; completely new and unfamiliar. After all they all had just crushes or likes, but never to the point of love _and_ obsession.

Kagami blinked for a while, forming up sentences in his head. He was a bit nervous since he had never seen all 6 of them so serious before, sure maybe they were when they were playing matches together but that was not this serious or intense.

He hunched down and began, " Em, I'm really sorry and I hate to say this but, I can't date any of you. I- I like each and everyone of you, like all of you and I couldn't choose. I thought it would be quite unfair to date all 6 of you at the same time plus I really really can't choose. Please don't ask me to. So in the end, I guess we can just stay as friends" Kagami forced out a smile while he spoke.

All 6 of them sitting on the couch looked at him with a surprised look. They never thought he'd like them all at the same time. They were not sure of what to say until Kise said, " Neh~ Kagamicchi, I still love you~ After all you said that you love me! I wouldn't mind if I would have to share you with the rest-ssu!"

"Yeah Bakagami, you already said you loved me, don't you dare feel that its okay if we stay as friends, I don't care if I have to share you with these guys." Aomine said flicking a finger to the rest.

"That's right Kagami-kun its fine if we have to share."

"Yes. Taiga, I'm sure that there's enough you for all of us to share."

Kise immediately jumped beside Kagami and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love you Kagamicccchii~~" Kise said while giving a peck to Kagami's nose. Kagami blushed deeply at the sudden affection.

Kagami heard a crumple of wrappers and turned to Murasakibara. Murasakibara came behind Kagami and gave a sloppy kiss to Kagami's cheek. Then he said, "I love Kaga-chin and I will share him."

Midorima then said while blushing, "I-I am willing to share as well" Hearing all those consent, Kagami sunk in relieve. He didn't have to worry about anything after all. Kagami was contented at how well this had went he didn't had much to say except, "Thank you all for liking me." 

"We don't like you, we love you." All 6 of them said at the same time, looking at Kagami with a blissful look.

All Kagami could do was blush and smile, well, they would just have to make the "six date one" plan work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i just wanna clear this and put this out: LOVE is NOT the same as OBSESSION thats why i specifically put there love AND obsession :)
> 
> im sorry if there were any errors, spelling mistakes or grammatical errors^^
> 
> i hope you liked this chap
> 
> all comments are highly appreciated^^


	6. trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducing: himuro tatsuya  
> okayy note that this chap is kinda told frm himuro's perspective and its 2 in the morning and im furiously slaming the keyboard :^)

Kagami and Himuro were brothers from young. They were extremely close and would always protect each other from harm. When they were in America, Kagami will always be extremely naive and rational and Himuro would always be the one to stop him and tell him off about what to do and what not to do. He took Kagami as his real brother and protected him. Even though their relationship was put under a test during the Winter Cup, the relationship returned to normal after the issue was resolved.

There are many things that Himuro has to look out for when it came to Kagami. The one thing that worried Himuro the most was Kagami's love life. Himuro's worried that Kagami may be taken advantage of since he was always extremely kind to anyone. 

There had been people in America that liked Kagami and stared at him for a extremely long time, Kagami was oblivious and obviously never noticed it and Himuro had to give the person a glare clearly meaning "death". Then the person would look away in fear. Himuro thought that he would see those kind of people here in Japan but never expected it to be  _them._

The Generation Of Miracles were people that Himuro never understood. Their personality and their hair was extremely unique. It was never a surprise if one or two of them liked Kagami but all 6 of them? It gave Himuro a shock. Practically almost everyone who knew Kagami and the Generation Of Miracles knows that The GoM has a crush on Kagami.

It was painfully obvious based on the longingly stares from them at Kagami as well as the intimate actions. But, Kagami, of course, never realized it. Himuro thought that they would never make a move on Kagami until...

"What?! You're dating the 6 of them and you never told me?" Himuro shouted. He was furious at his brother for not telling him about the relationship that he had with the 6 rainbow power rangers. They had been dating for a solid week and he was not informed of this situation.

It was true that Himuro Tatsuya respected all 6 of them on court, one even his current teammate. But, there is something about them that makes Himuro feel unsafe to hand over his precious brother to them. The reasons were simple:

Akashi is too controlling

Aomine is too arrogant.

Kise is too flashy.

Midorima is too superstitious.

Atsushi is too lazy.

And Kuroko is too... invisible? He can't exactly say anything for Kuroko but there is something wrong with him still.

"Yeah.. Tatsuya, I'm sorry for not telling you until now but I have been dating them for a week now." Kagami said while squirming in his seat, hoping that his brother will cool down.

"Taiga... It's completely fine if you're dating them, if they do anything to you, tell me, I'll make sure to teach them a lesson." Himuro assured Taiga while giving his signature smile. Kagami, not realizing what was the plan that Himuro had under that smile, smiled innocently.

Seeing his brother's smile when talking about them already told Himuro that he couldn't do anything to stop this relationship, not that he wanted to stop it. But instead, he wanted them to prove their love, prove that they truly loved Kagami and would do anything for him, even its to face their biggest feared or hatred things.

So, Himuro asked Momoi about the member's biggest fears, if not things that they hated. And it turned out that:

Akashi hates disobedient dogs.

Kuroko hates coke.

Aomine hates bees.

Atsushi hates crows.

Midorima hates cats.

Kise hates earthworms.

 

 

After gathering this information, Himuro slowly smiled to himself. A plan has been brewed.

 

* * *

 

"Muro-chin, why did u suddenly call us out? And why do you want to bring so many weird things there? Like this dog... And this jar."

"You'll see Atsushi." Himuro simply said while walking with Murasakibara to the nearby park. He had called out all of the Generation Of Miracles to the park saying that it was an "emergency" and it was about Kagami. He had brought so many things there that he needed Murasakibara to help carry them.

When they soon reached the park, Himuro could see five different hair colors. As he slowly approach them he could hear five different sets of voices and four different ways of his name being called out.

"Himuro-kun, Murasakibara-kun."

"Himurocchi, Murasakibaracchi!"

"Himuro-kun, Atsushi."

"Himuro, Murasakibara"

Himuro shivered at being called 'Himurocchi'. It took a while for him to get used to 'Muro-chin' as well. Another thing that Himuro does not understand about the Generation Of Miracles was the nicknames that they give to people. It may seem okay to others but it just struck Himuro as 'weird'.  "Himuro-kun why did you call us out here? And what are all these things?" Kuroko said while scanning through the items and cringed when he spotted a bottle of coke.

"I've heard that you are all starting to date my brother. I am not opposing to your relationship but you will have to prove to me that you love Taiga. I've gotten some information from Momoi-san." The Generation Of Miracles widened their eyes at that, any information that Momoi provided to Himuro can't be good, especially with that smile on Himuro's face.

"Now, Atsushi you will be feeding crows, Akashi-kun you will be taming a dog, Kuroko-kun you will be drinking coke, Aomine-kun you will be catching bees, Midorima-kun you will be feeding cats and Kise-kun you will be catching earthworms." Himuro said while giving out a smile, a smile that formed goosebumps on all of the GoM's skin, even Akashi.

They could already tell from that smile that there was no way that they could escape from this, not even Akashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -all the info of the gom from this chap was provided from fandom wiki.
> 
> i apologize for any errors and i hope you enjoyed this :)


	7. my biggest fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is basically flashbacks of why the gom hates the things they hate.
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy :)
> 
> please note that it may be over dramatic bc im trying too hard to be humorous.

**Aomine Daiki**

**_Aomine Daiki's most hated things_ **

  1. Bees.
  2. Momoi stealing his pornmags and discreetly throwing them away,
  3. Goya



Those three things were the things that Aomine hated the most. But bees were always number one when it came to "hate" in his godforsaken generation-of-miracles-basketball-prodigy life.

Aomine was 9 when _that_ happened.

It was a sunny morning when Momoi and Aomine were walking home from school together. They were cheerfully talking about Aomine's match against the middle-schoolers that took place yesterday when a scent of honey caught their attention. Aomine smelled it first and immediately turned his head towards where the smell was coming from. 

Aomine looked around him and saw a beehive on top of a tree that was just right beside them. Aomine stopped immediately and imagined how sweet the honey would taste, ignoring Momoi who was still talking and walking forward completely oblivious to the fact that no one was listening to her.

"...but Dai-chan yesterday's match was really good! I think..." Momoi stopped realizing that was no one beside her. "Dai-chan?" She turned her head immediately and saw Aomine Daiki staring at a beehive. She asked him, "Dai-chan why are you staring at that hive?"

"Satsuki, I kind of want to eat honey now" Aomine suddenly turned told Momoi that with a straight face. "Uhh... but there's no honey here?" "There is! Smell it." After sniffing their surroundings, she picked up a scent of honey, though very faintly. Momoi starts wondering since when her childhood friend had such sensitive nose.

"So um, what are you going to do?" "I'm gonna bring down the hive." "WHAT?" Momoi questioned, not believing her ears. "But Dai-chan! We can just buy honey from the store!" "Satsuki, I'm broke. Plus, if I climb the tree, it can help with my agility and its free!"

"Well, I'm going home first. Don't come crying to me if you get stung! I warned you!" Momoi said, walking away. Aomine ignored Momoi's warning and found some small stones to throw at the hive. 

Of course, after that, Aomine reached home with several stings, got sent to the hospital and ends up with a 3 hour long lecture.

From that day onwards Aomine Daiki never _ever_ approached any more beehives, _never_

 

**Kise Ryouta**

Earthworms. Why aren't they extinct like dinosaurs? Kise Ryouta finds himself asking that question after that fateful event when he was 10.

Their family had planned to go on a picnic on Sunday but it was raining so it was moved to tomorrow, much to Kise's dislike. Going to a picnic after a rainy day meant wet and muddy soil. Kise hates muddy things, disgusting things, wet things, hairy things, bad hair day, girls not going 'kyaa' for him, him looki-

**_[cut for length]_ **

And going on a picnic and sitting on a wet and muddy soil was definitely one of the many many many things that he hated. But, when he tried to protest, obviously, his request was denied.

It was 10 in the morning when Kise dejectedly get out of bed and got dressed, ready to go for the picnic. He prepared himself to look forward to sitting on wet and muddy soil, but instead, he was met with dry and definitely not muddy soil. His mood lightened up and he helped with unpacking all the things.

After playing with his older sisters, Kise went back to the mat to feed his now grumbling stomach.

He took out the homemade-burger that he made for himself and placed it on the plate, searching for a bottle of water. Little did he know, a earthworm crawled in between his burger. Not noticing that, Kise eventually found the bottle and took a bite down on the burger. He chewed and chewed then realized that there was a weird taste to the burger. Kise swallowed then lifted the bun.

To his horror, he saw a now mushed worm in his lettuce, with a part of its body missing. Kise felt nauseous and let out a ~~girly~~ manly scream.

Kise Ryouta, the age of 10, almost swore to kill all of the earthworms in the world on that day.

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

Oha Asa? Supersition? Horoscopes? What bullshit. The young and naive Midorima Shintarou at the age of 11 never ever believed in horoscopes, although his parents did. They always tried to get their son to check these out but to no avail.

Until one day, young Midorima Shintarou learned to never get near stray cats and that you should always check Oha Asa everyday before going out at the young age of 12 because it was always right(but then he met Akashi, who was always "right" too but Midorima thinks its bullshit.) 

It was a windy evening as Midorima was walking back home from school. He was slightly excited to get home as he had gotten a perfect grade for his recent grade test and was eager to show his parents. Just when he was walking down the street, he heard a faint purr. He turned his head around and saw a stray cat meowing and strolling towards him.

There were three other small kittens beside the cat and Midorima immediately came to the conclusion that it was a mother cat. Conveniently forgetting that one should never approach a pregnant or a cat who have kittens. As carefully as he can, Midorima slowly approached it. And when he tried to pet it, the cat scratched him and ran away.

Midorima sucked in a sharp breath and backed away. Holding his now bleeding arm, he ran back home, holding back tears. It turned out that Oha Asa had predicted that Cancers had bad luck that day and was told to be careful of cats.

And that's how the superstition towards Oha Asa and the fear towards cats was born.

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Snacks. They were the only thing that Murasakibara took extreme possession of and love other that his own family.

It has almost been his duty to protect it.

He has never hated any animal because they wont usually take his food, but his was proven to be wrong when crows appeared.

It was a usual sunny morning as he was walking to school with snacks in both of his arms. He was running late for school as he spent time at the grocery store for his daily snack shopping. When he realized that he was running late, he decided to take the alley behind his block since it was faster.

It looked dark and he heard the cawing of the crows. He thought that there wasn't going to be any harm. On addition, even if there were thieves, he should be able to fight them off, given his height and size. As he was walking the dark alley, he could see crows surrounding him and staring through holes him.

No wait, not him

His snacks.

Murasakibara noticed it and quickened his pace, that's when the crows attacked. They first flew onto his head and pecked on his head. In shock, Murasakibara try to wave them away with his hands. But, when he tried that, all of his snacks fell onto the floor. All the crows immediately crowded around his snacks and finished it off as fast as lightning.

Murasakibara stood there for a solid 10.24638 seconds. Then he turned his head angrily towards the pack of crows, but soon, his anger dissolved into pure fear and in the end, he was chased out of the alley.

After that, Murasakibara went back home and cried to sleep in his sister's arms. Vowing to never go near crows EVER again.

 

**Akashi Seijuurou**

 This happened nearing the end of their Teiko graduation. Akashi's father had been extremely pleased with the fact that his son had gotten Distinction in everything and 1st in the level again. Deciding to reward his son, he had gotten a dog for Akashi. The only problem was that the dog was untamed. Thinking to give his son another challenge to "prove" himself, he asked Akashi to tame this dog by the end of the week. (But in reality is was just to cover up his mistake)

_**List to tame dog**_

  1. Words
  2. Treats
  3. Toys



"Okay, dog, roll." The dog stayed frozen in its place. Not moving at all, instead, looking away. Akashi saw that and popped a vein.

_No one defies him, not even his own parents._

 

_**List to tame dog**_

  1. ~~Words~~
  2. Treats
  3. Toys



So, Akashi tried the next technique, to offer to dog food if it did what he wanted, "Okay, If you want this treat you're gonna have to stand up." The dog stayed reluctant and stood its place on the ground. Akashi obviously not pleased, crushed the treat with his fists. "Well stay there." Then it stood up. When Akashi finally thought the dog submitted, he said, "Oka-" Before he even finished his sentence, the dog got onto its feet again, turned and walk away leaving Akashi furious.

"Why you- tsk"

_**List to tame dog.** _

  1. ~~Words~~
  2. ~~Treats~~
  3. Toys



Alright, now it came the last option, to tame him with toys. Akashi first gave him a chew-toy, but he did not budge. Next came a squishy-toy, he still did not budge. Lastly came the ball, _still did not budge._ Akashi's patience finally snapped and he headed for his room immediately.

After Akashi read the last thing on the list, he crumpled the paper, threw it away then head out.

The next day Akashi's father asked where was the dog, Akashi simply said that it ran away. Akashi's father looked at him in a questioning look, but did not pursue after seeing the dark face Akashi had.

But what ever did happen to the dog?

 

**Kuroko Tetsuyu**

Kuroko was a very simple person. He liked vanilla shakes, have 3 meals a day like any normal person, hang out with friends...

_[cut for length]_

He doesn't have grave fear or hate for anything. No fear but there was... one thing that he hated.

Coca Cola.

He hated that drink. It made him feel gassy, made him feel like burping, it just made Kuroko feel uncomfortable.

On addition, looking at that drink always made him feel embarrassed, remembering one incident that happened when he was young.

It happened on his birthday party, they were enjoying their time when Kuroko, for the first time in his life, drank coke. It was because his crush was there as well and she managed to convince him into it.

The first sip came sweet, and Kuroko liked the taste. Then he kept on drinking until he finished the bottle without stopping. Then Kuroko felt something in his stomach, gurgling. Then he burped. Really really loudly.

He burped so loud that the whole apartment stopped what they were doing and looked at Kuroko. But Kuroko could only see his crush's face, she was holding back her laughter. Shame overwhelmed him then he ran into his room and cried.

Little did he know that his crush actually found him cute.

But, Kuroko never knew.

 

* * *

 

Each of them had something they hate.

But at that moment with Himuro, they had to choose either losing the love of their generation-of-miracle-basketball-prodigy life that they crushed on for 3 straight months or facing their fears or the things they hate.

Its painfully obvious as to which choice they chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for any grammatical/spelling mistakes
> 
> kuroko's part was short is bc the thing that he hated wasnt a easy one to write about ahah
> 
> momoi may seem ooc bc she didnt stop aomine from hitting down the hive  
> and lmao the akashi part is v cringy i know lolol


	8. we love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating, hope you all enjoy this one!!  
>  
> 
> (heavily edited as of 18/6/18)

"Alright, you have proven yourselves to be worthy of Taiga. I grant you permission to date him." 

"UHHHHH FINALLY" Aomine whined. The Generation Of Miracles spent the whole afternoon doing the things Himuro had "asked" them to do to prove themselves of Kagami's love. It had been hard but they still managed to do it.

With Kise vomitting, Aomine getting stung, Murasakibara hiding, Akashi stabbing a hole through a tree trunk and Midorima hugging his lucky item like his life depended on it.

They thought they would not need to see Himuro again until _that_ happened.

**_two days ago_ **

"Neh~ Kagamicchi, why are you going out again?"

"Ah I'm catching a movie with Tatsuya! He's going back to America in a week and will only be back next year"

"Huh? Again? Are you kidding me? It's the 3rd time this week!" Aomine complained

"I told you! He's going back to America next week! He will only be back next year! I want to spend my time with him as much as I can!" Kagami shouted back at Aomine while wearing his coat.

After dating each other for a few weeks, they decided to move in together and they chose Kagami's house. Since Kagami's house was biggest after Akashi's and most of them lived closer to Kagami's place. It's just quite troublesome for Murasakibara and Akashi to get to school but they could make it work out, _they will make it work out._

"But Kagamicchi! You've gotta spend some time with us! We're your lovers!" Kise whined

"I told you I can't right now! We can hang out sometime later okay? Now I've gotta go! See you all later, bye!" Kagami shouted while running out the door. Kise and Aomine stared at the door, still in disbelieve at the fact that their own lover just "abandoned" them. They turned back to the other three who were just sitting on the couch, listening to the argument.

"Akashi-kun do you think he's-" 

"Yes I think so too, we shall talk about this to him one day" Akashi looked around and gained 5 different faces of approvals.

* * *

**_this morning_ **

"What? My relationship with Himuro? What do you mean?" Kagami questioned his 6 lovers sitting right in front of him. They woke him up at 7 in the morning because they wanted to talk about something important. Kagami was extremely confused, what was there to talk about? Plus, he had to go and meet Tatsuya and Alex later at the basketball court, so they had to make it quick. When he told them about this, they just stared him with cold eyes and said nothing.

Now, they're asking him about his relationship with Tatsuya. They were brothers. Isn't that very obvious?

"You know exactly what we are talking about Taiga." Akashi said, cold eyes staring at him. All of their expressions were extremely cold and they each gave off an aura that screamed, "anger". Kagami was confused, but he was more hurt. After all, Kagami had never thought that the expressions would be used on him.

"What is your relationship with Himuro-kun? Kagami-kun we need an answer now." Kuroko said with a tone that he used on Hanamiya once, when he was extremely angry.

"We're brothers?" Kagami was still clueless as to where this conversation was heading.

"Are you cheating on us with Muro-chin?" Murasakibara said in a cold tone.

"What?" Kagami's brain processed the new information that he had been presented with. They thought he was _cheating_ on them with his _own brother_. At first, Kagami felt shock, then it turned into anger, then hurt. Did they seriously think that he was cheating on them with his own sworn brother?

He was already dating the _six_ of them. Six for God's sake. Why did they even think that he would have wanted another lover? He already explained to them didn't he:  His brother was going to go back to America soon and he wouldn't see him for a while and all Kagami wanted to do was just spend a little more time with him. Were they that selfish to not even give him that bit of time? They don't even have the right to control him. 

Kagami is shocked that they even thought of this. He is angry that they didn't even bother to process his explanation inside their heads before accusing him. He is hurt because of the fact that they didn't even trust him. 

Kagami can't believe this. His palms are sweaty and he feels like crying. The people that he loved the most other than his family didn't even trust him to go out with his own brother. "So? What is your relationship with him?" Aomine coldly asks. How could they still use that cold tone on him?

Kagami was on the verge of crying, he looked unbelievably at the cold faces in front of him and he felt a sudden pain in his chest. It hurt, it hurt alot. Not only is he sad, he's also angry. Angry of the fact that they were that selfish to the point where they wanted to not even let him see his own friends. Just thinking about it hurts his head. He wants to get out of here, no, _he needs to get out of here_.

"I- I can't believe you all, you don't even trust me to go out with my own brother? Are you really that selfish to not even give me my own freedom? Why- I- If you don't trust me, why are you dating me." Kagami muttered. Why was he mumbling? It's not like him.

The six of them snapped their heads up and stared at Kagami, realizing what they had just done.

Looking at the six of them, it only made Kagami's heart hurt more and made him more angry. He wanted to kick them, wanted to punch them, wanted to scream at them, but, he just couldn't bring himself to do so. His throat hurt and he couldn't talk. He felt like throwing up.

"You know what, let's just call it off, this relationship was a mistake in the first place." 

Kagami managed to say that sentence before running out, tears streaming down his cheeks. Just then, Himuro in. He saw the crying Kagami and instead of chasing after him, Himuro went inside his home. He saw the Generation of Miracles still staring at the door in shock. "Ah, they messed up didn't they" Himuro thought to himself.

**_now_ **

Himuro slowly walked towards the Generation Of Miracles and he said calmly, "So, what did you idiots do this time?"

The Generation Of Miracles was reluctant at first but still told him what happened. Himuro stared at them in shock then started to laugh.

"Do you know how stupid you all are?" 

"How you be so selfish?  Do you actually trust him that little? And further more I can't believe that you would even think of him cheating on you with me. Do you actually know how much Taiga cares for you people? Do you know that whenever he's with me, most of the things he talks about are related to you. 'Tatsuya, do you think they'll like this new dish I made up?' 'Tatsuya do you think I'm good enough for them?' He cares for you so much and this is what you all do  I understand that you may be jealous and may jump to conclusions but seriously, this? Honestly, I expected better from all of you." 

Their eyes widened in shock, and they all stood up. "We- we're sorry" Kuroko said, as if on behalf of all of them.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to right now." As if on cue all of them ran for the door.

* * *

 

They ran around the neighbourhood and found Kagami walking lifelessly in the park while wiping away his tears. The Generation of Miracles immediately ran up to the red-head.

"Kagami-kun!" Kagami heard his name and almost instantly he snapped his head to the voice source.

"What are you doing here, I don't want to talk to any of you anymore, go away."

"We want to talk to you." Akashi said calmly.

"There's nothing left to talk about, I said to call the relationship off, go away, _please._ "

All of their hearts broke hearing how hurt Kagami sounded, but to stop dating? That's impossible.

"No, after you hear what we have to say." Akashi replied as the six of them surrounded him, trapping him in a circle, not allowing him to leave. Kagami still tried to leave by pushing Kise away. Kise held onto Kagami and begged, "Kagamicchi, please just listen to us even if its for just one minute. Just please, listen."

Kagami stopped fighting and looked up, his eyes still laced with hurt. "Well?"

"We were selfish, we didn't give you your own freedom, we couldn't stand watching you always going out and leaving us, so we jumped to a impulsive conclusion, a terrible one, we weren't thinking. We- we want to apologize for that" Midorima started first.

"Our possessiveness prevented us from thinking so we ended up hurting you, we thought that you were the one ditching and not caring about our relationship when in the end it was us. We didn't care about your feelings and we didn't think about how our words would affect you." Kuroko continued.

"Himurocchi told us that even when you went out with him, you still thought about us, and we- we were so busy being jealous that we neglected you, and for that, we're truly sorry." Kise said with a light smile on his face.

"But even though we were such assholes to you, don't you ever dare forget that we love you more than anyone and anything else in this world" Aomine continued.

"We love you Kaga-chin, with all our hearts."

"We know that we have hurt you, and we will never dare force you to come back to us. You may hate us, and do not want to see us again, but if we dare ask, please just give us another chance and we promise we won't hurt you ever again." Akashi said while looking into Kagami's eyes.

Kagami looked around and he sucked in a sharp breath.

"We want you to do what you think is best for you, as much as we love you and want you to come back to us, we won't force you if you think that that decision will hurt you." Akashi finished off.

"I-" He looked around and saw all the hopeful looks on the Generation Of Miracles's faces and the tiniest light in their now again-broken eyes. "I- You- Just what am I supposed to do with all of you" Kagami muttered as tears once again flowed down his cheeks.

 All 6 of them then called out to Kagami as they surrounded him and captured him in a hug. "Why are you all so unfair? being so mean to me then saying those words, how am I supposed to stay mad at you if you all say those unfair things?" Kagami cried into Midorima's chest.

All of them didn't say anything but smile. They kissed Kagami's tears off his face then pulled him into a tight hug.

When they reached home, they saw a note from Himuro on the table that read, "Take care of Taiga properly from now on, tell him that we can play again when I come back." 

* * *

 

The next morning, when Kagami woke up, he was almost scared to death when he saw Akashi's face in front of his. He felt Akashi's possessive grip around his waist and Murasakibara was spooning him from behind. Midorima was sleeping on Murasakibara's legs while Kise and Aomine are lying on top of his legs. Kagami didn't know how they ended up like this but he's not complaining.

Maybe dating six possessive bastards weren't that bad after all, besides it was his own choice to get into a relationship with them. (This also made Kagami ponder on how big his bed was.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if theres any grammar or sp mistakes.
> 
> AHHH THIS WAS A LONG CHAP I POURED MY HEART AND SOUL OUT IN THIS HOPE YALL LIKE IT HNNNNHG
> 
> tell me what yall think :)


	9. we miss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! im sorry for the long hiatus i had to prepare for an exam and i had no time at all to write since i had so many things on my hands but now that my break is here i have time to write again! and btw i changed my name if some of you hadn't noticed ahah
> 
> so uh this is my attempt at writing angst ^^; hope you will like it :))

The morning sunlight shone through the blinds, the dark red head looked peaceful as he slept. The only sounds that could be heard in the room was the beeping of the monitor and the peaceful breathing. 

"...Kagami-kun"

No reply could be heard. Just a long dreadful silence filled with emptiness. He didn't want this. _They_ didn't want this. 

"Kagamicchi... please say something, anything."

Another person begged. No reply again. Just that silence once again, desperate to be filled.

"We brought your favorite flowers today, Pyrethrum Red Chrysanthemums right? We still remember."

Midorima went forward to replace the wilted flowers with the new ones and went back to join the group in watching the red head. "Kagachin you've been sleeping for weeks now, please wake up, I'll give you all of my maiubos." Murasakibara whispered. The rest of them looked at him with sad eyes, hoping for the same thing their former teammate did. But, is that enough? 

Even if it's not, there's nothing they can do now but to hope and pray that he would wake up sooner or later.

They could still remember those horrifying words they heard through the phone and the panic, despair, anxiousness that they felt as they all left everything they had on their hands just to get to Kagami as soon as possible.

The photo shoot that was forced to be postponed to another date due to a distressed blonde model who'd pushed everything aside just to get out of the room.

The conference that was stopped midway as Akashi dashed out of the room without saying a word, not that he needed to with the panic-stricken face that he had and the death glare that he gave to anyone who tried to stop him.

The police car that made a horrendous screeching sound as it was forced to come to a stop in the middle of the road because of the threats to stop the car by force and the terrified tone a certain blue-head had in his voice.

The hospital filled with different voices as a patient in need of surgery was handed over to another surgeon without a single explanation.

The cake that was left burning in the oven by a purple giant who refused to stay in his own pastry shop.

And the cries of small kindergarten kids being heard as they were handed to another teacher without any clarification.

They all ran as fast as they could, while hoping that he would be fine. At last, he was fine, but...

"He's in a coma?" Aomine questioned

"Yes, Aomine-san, coma. The shortest time that he would take to wake up is probably 4 months."

"The longest?"

"We don't know. It could be up to 1 year, 2 years or even never. I'm sorry. The only thing that we can all do now is hope that he would wake up sooner. If you do not have any other questions I'll take my leave now." The doctor replied and left. Those words plunged the former basketball prodigies into darkness. Never? They can't even stand the thought of living 1 year without Kagami, how can they possibly live forever without him? 

From that day, they started taking care of Kagami so that its better due to their busy schedules. Ever since Kagami went into a coma, all of them stopped eating as much as before. They lost their appetites the moment they touch their chopsticks. They wanted Kagami's cooking not this disgusting blob.

All of them survived on instant noodles and plain water. They also stopped smiling as much as before. But for Kise and Kuroko, they were forced to smile because of their jobs, they were forced to act like they were okay, but in reality they were not. The same goes for the rest.

They missed Kagami's cooking, they missed him nagging at them to be more tidy, they missed his warm hands helping to fix their tie when they went off for work, they missed Kagami's small kisses to the forehead, they missed his warm body, they missed _him_. They missed him so much that they would do anything to bring him back.

Their house became a complete mess and the only reason why the Generation Of Miracles was there is because it reminded them of Kagami, nobody bothers to even clean it up and all of their former teammates would come once in a while to help them clean it. Some of their conditions got worse and worse day by day and they were forced to take a leave from their jobs.

"Taiga, we all took a break today to come visit you, are you glad?"

"Yeah Kagamicchi! If you're happy, please wake up and tell us"

"We've been wanting to tell you what we did for this past year-nanodayo"

"Kagami-kun you've been sleeping for a year now? It's about time you wake up right?"

"That's right Bakagami, how long do you expect us to wait?"

Silence was heard. The long painful silence was like a knife, stabbing through their hearts, it hurt, it hurt alot.

"Alright since now we're all here, how about we clean his room and talk to him while we're at it?" Akashi suggested with a faint tremble in his voice. Everyone agreed and they soon got to work.

Kise sat dejectedly onto the mental chair while the rest were busy cleaning the hospital room. His heart felt like ice, their hearts felt like ice. They need Kagami to warm it up, but wait, Kagami isn't here anymore. Kise clenches his fists tightly as his nails dug into his skin. The only thing he could feel at that time was his painful heart beating against his chest. It was only until when he tasted a metallic liquid that he realized he was biting on his lips so hard that it was bleeding.

"Kagamicchi, we miss you, I miss you, I miss the nights when you come over to kiss us goodnight, I miss your smile, your voice, we all do. We didn't even get a chance to say we love you again before you started to sleep. Wake up, please, I'm begging you." Kise's voice trembled. As for the others, their fist tightened on whatever they were holding as they shared the same thought that tortured them everyday.

Kise started while holding Kagami's hand. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he recalled of all the things that he did with Kagami. He missed the both of them feeding each other desserts. He missed Kagami's compliments to him. When it came to Kise, other people's opinions didn't matter. Only Kagami's did.

Midorima misses the way Kagami sits with him and waits for the Oha Asa to announce the lucky items or the way they sit together looking at horoscopes while Kagami leans against Midorima's body. He missed how Kagami helps him to tie his tie before he leaves for work.

Aomine misses how the both of them always played against each other, he missed Kagami's determined eyes whenever he was about to to play him. He missed how Kagami would nag at him to shower after playing. He missed Kagami asking him about his day as they lay down on the couch and watch television.

Akashi misses how Kagami would wait for him to return from work everyday, he misses how whenever he burns midnight oil for work, Kagami would be beside him, sleeping, waiting for Akashi to go to bed with him. He misses Kagami's nags about not to work too hard or he'll collapse and lose his health.

Murasakibara misses how Kagami will bake with him sweets that he loves. He misses how Kagami would laugh at him then lick the leftover icing off his face. He misses how Kagami would tell him off on him eating too much sweets that would deteriorate his health. He misses Kagami's warm body whenever he hugged him from the back while Kagami is cooking.

Kuroko misses how Kagami will shout at him whenever he just appears out of nowhere. He misses Kagami's hugs to cheer him up whenever he's feeling down. He misses Kagami's voice, body, eyes, mouth, he misses every part of Kagami. They all do and it's driving them crazy.

They all looked at Kagami's peaceful body laying on the hospital bed and their eyes watered. Slowly, tears fell from their faces for the millionth time while thinking about Kagami. They rolled down like raindrops falling from the sky.

"Oi, you idiots, stop crying already."

A rough voice called out from the bed, the prodigies immediately turned their head, not believing their ears.

They turned their heads and there was it. The sight that they've longed to see for a whole year, Kagami was sitting on the bed, smiling. More of their tears came now, all of them rushed to the side of his bed and hugged him.

"Did you miss me?" Kagami asked, his voice hoarse from months without use, as he smiled lovingly at them. "Of course we did, you silly." The Generation of Miracles smiled, the first true smile in months, as they wiped away their tears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any gramatical/spelling mistakes im writing this at 2 in the morning
> 
> ok so heres a brief explanation  
> \- so like the song lyric that i put in, the character mentioned under it is the character that was singing the line  
> \- what happened was kagami was cooking lunch at their shared home when he accidentally caught things on fire then the whole house lit on fire and things fell and landed on kagamis head and yeah lets all assume that it was that serious to put kagami into coma for 1 year ahah  
> \- the reason i said why kagamis favourite flower was pyrethrum red chrysanthemum is bc the flower kinda look like the one kagami was holding in the valentines day badges if im not wrong  
> \- kagami is unemployed bc he has to be a housewife to ya know take care of the house and clean it and cook and stuff  
> \- kagami has a huge ass hospital room, the biggest one in the hospital in fact thanks to midorima&akashi midorima bc he was one of the doctors working there akashi,, bc ya knOW,, rich and caring for his partner
> 
> and as u can see i abused the word 'miss' in this chap so yeah this chap evolves around the word 'miss' i guess?
> 
> i wanted to make it as a song fic but i changed my mind after reading this again. (edited as of 1st june 2018)


End file.
